Road Trip
by DeathDrop
Summary: G1 Wounded while on a mission Rewind and Eject get help from two humans to get back to the Ark with vital information. All reviews welcome Updated Chapter 4 added
1. Chapter 1

**Road Trip**

_Note: I do not own The Transformers, names, or likeness I use. In short please don't sue me._

_Chapter 1:_

Morning in small college town was usually quite. Expect for two humans moving about in and out of the house. "I am telling you this is going to be fun." A young man stated while pulling out a suitcase from a small town house towards a SUV looking car.

Following him was a Hispanic looking girl, in her mid-twenties with long black hair and a slim body. "I am not saying it won't be, but a traveling with you is something I need to be ready for." She returned with a small to the young man who was her same age.

"Quick question why I am the only one packing the….car…." He voice trailed off as his eyes saw a large shadow appear behind the care. The girl gasps and while this shadow closed in on her friend. "Stay…stay back! I have ahhhh." He dropped the suitcase and picked up a stick from the yard, "A stick."

The figure took another step and with the sun coming up the group saw a dark blue robotic figure standing there, holding another light blue similar looking figure in his arms. They were both damaged. "Please I wish you no harm, he needs help. We need help."

The two humans looked at one another. "Kent…" The girl began to start she looked at the face of her scared friend trying to think of something. She looked back and looked to the face of this thing, person, and see could see the worry and pain. "Kent, bring them inside."

"What? We don't…." He started.

"Don't argue with me!" She yelled causing the man to drop the stick in defeat. She walked in the house and left the door open for the other three. Kent walked over the two bots and helped them inside, keeping a very skeptical eye on them both. "You can put him on the couch."

The dark blue bot looked over, "I fear his weight would break it."

"He can't it's already broken." Replayed Kent closing the door behind them. With no argument left the bot placed his friend on the couch.

"Don't take me out coach." He responded looking over to his friend grapping his shoulder.

The other bot placed his hand on it. "Don't worry you still have some rounds left in you." He then stood up and looked back to the couple. "Thank you, we needed a place to rest."

"Ummm, you're welcome. But, who are you?" Kent asked. Not liking the idea of inviting unknown robots into his home.

"My name is Rewind and this is Eject, were Autobots." He told them. "I guess I should have explained a bit more before asking you for help." He admitted apologetically.

While Rewind was talking to Kent, Melina had walked over to Eject lying on the couch and looked at his wounds. Melina was a nurse and even though she never saw a Transformer up close, she could tell Eject was in some pain. "Oh you poor guy," She said quietly then looked up at Rewind, "What happened?"

"Decepticons," he said bluntly. "We were on a reconnaissance mission when we stumbled upon a hidden base just outside of town. It was stocked of weapons and energon."

"Tell him about the homerun we got." Eject interrupted on the couch.

"Homerun?" Kent asked raising an eyebrow.

Rewind just waved his hand, "He talks in your sports phases he has learned here." He explained. "The 'homerun' was the data we found of locations to a number of other hidden stock piles. I quickly scanned the information and we were about to leave when we were discovered."

"By whom?" Melina asked, looking back to Ejects wounds.

"By two nasty seekers. They go by the name of Trust and Ramjet." Rewind told them. "We put up a good fight but we were no match for them." He said sadly. "Eject got the worse of it. We needed a place to hide and let some of our internal repair systems work, that's when we found you."

He suddenly went quite as the group then hard some jets pass over head of the town. Rewind and Eject just looked at each other in a moment then to the humans who have given them shelter. They were both worried they have dragged them into something they shouldn't have. A moment later they passed.

"They're looking for us." Rewind whispered to himself.

Kent walked over to Melina and pulled her away for a moment. "Um, make yourself at home guys. Be right back." He said. He then turned to his friend, "Not trying to be a jerk, but do you believe this?" He asked.

Melina looked back to the two and then to Kent, "I do, they sound like they are telling the truth." She looked back. "We should try and help them." She said causing Kent to look over confused.

"Help them? Help them with what?" Kent on the other hand seemed not as trusting of the two Autobots. "I have seen a lot of news of the Autobots, but I don't ever remembering these two." He said.

Melina shook her head, "That doesn't mean there bad, if they wanted to something to us, they would have." She returned.

While the couple argued quietly, Rewind went over to his friend lying on the couch. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I was run over by the Broncos defense," He groaned a bit, "You get your com-link working yet?" He asked.

Rewind sighed sadly, "No, we need to get this information back to base, before the Cons' move those hideouts."

Eject agreed, "So what's the game plan?" He asked.

"I will head out while you rest here, they will send some one out looking for us when we don't check in and I will get them to bring you back." He stated.

Eject moved up to a sitting position. "Oh no, your not going out there by yourself. Not when you got brutes like Trust and Ramjet looking for us. I am going too." He stated grabbing at Rewinds arm.

"You can barely move your not coming." Rewind said sternly.

"Um guys." came the voice behind them. The cassettes looked over to the humans. "Maybe we can help. But, first I need to know for a fact your Autobots." Kent said crossing his arms.

Eject and Rewind just looked at each other and shrugged a bit. Rewind pulled out a metal card from his space pocket and pulled it and showed the two his Autobot insignia. "These are what you would call our 'dog tags' they can not be faked, good enough?" He asked.

Kent just went wide looking at it. He shook his head and nodded, "Yeah I think it is." He then got an elbow in his side from Melina for not believing her. He then looked back, to the confused cassettes. "Ok, here is the offer seeing as you two need a way to head back we will take you there."

The Autobots looked at each other and then to them. "No." They said in unison.

"What!?" Melina asked, pushing her way in front of Kent.

"Just by us been here we have put you in too much danger. We can not ask you to risk your lives for this." Rewind told her.

Melina just put her hands on her hips. "Too bad, I may be a nurse to humans, but I can see by looking at you two they you won't make it to the city limits before you shut-down. We can take you were you need to go and those, dece…decp…"

"Decepticons." The three said in unison.

"Right those guys won't notice you if your hidden with us. There is more than enough room in the back of Kent's car to fit you. And since they won't be looking for a car we can sneak out and get you back in no time." She finished. Her speech leaving the Autobots pretty much speechless looked over to Kent.

"I would listen to her." He said knowing full well you can't win an argument with her.

"Rewind huddle." Eject said pulling his friend in and they whispered to each other for a few moments. After that they turned back up. "Looks like you two win this round. What's the plan?"

Kent smiled, "You guys ever been on a road trip?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Road Trip**_

_Chapter 2_

Eventually, Trust and Ramjet had to report to Megatron about what had happen at the secret stockpile. Megatron was furious at this news of course, so he sent out one of his few loyal soldiers he knew could stop this disaster from growing any further. That soldier was Soundwave, who on arrival sent out Laserbeak to see if he could track the Autobot Cassettes down.

An hour had gone by as the seekers just watched the communications office stand at the computer terminal listing for transmissions. Then the sound of something flying in caused all three mechs to turn in that direction. It was Laserbeak returning with information, and with out a second thought Soundwave opened his chest as the cassette transformed and gave him what he asked for.

"Autobots are no longer in the area." Soundwave said coolly as he always does. "They are traveling north-east on the highway. They are heading for their base. Set your scanner to search for amounts of leaking energon." He finished and turned around.

The seekers just looked at each other and nodded walking out of the cave and transforming, heading toward the Autobot base. Meanwhile two small figures emerged from the shadow. Both were identical looking except one was a light blue while the other was black and red.

"Hey Soundwave way you letting those two idiots have all the fun." Rumble asked in crossing his arms.

"Yeah, let us go, I have been itching for some pay back at those two since our last meeting." Frenzy added.

Soundwave turned and looked over at his two comrades. He was no fool, as simple as this task was for the seekers he knew that could still screw it up. That is why he always has a back-up plan. He turned to the computer and typed on a few keys pulling up a map. "Operation, Intercept. Head to this location and wait for a message from me." He simply told them.

"Hey all right some action at last. Come on Rumble last one there is a stinking Autodolt." Frenzy said quickly running to the cave door with Rumble not far behind him. Soundwave watched them leave and went back to work at the computer.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ah feels good to be on the open road." Kent said driving his SUV on the highway. Melina sat next to him with an open map looking for the best route, while Rewind and Eject sat in the back. Considering their size they laid the seats down for them to fit with out transforming. Eject had slipped into a 'sleep' to recharge his energy a bit and have his system do some minor repairs. Rewind on the other hand was busy working on his com-link trying to get it working again with little success.

"Ok," Melina suddenly said. "Mount St. Helena is here and we are some where here." She said pointing on the map. Rewind turned his head to look at the map, "That is at least a full day and night of driving, if not more." She finished.

"Sounds like fun," Kent told her and looked back a little bit "Right Rewind?"

"I think our ideas of fun are a bit different." Rewind told him.

Melina smiled and turned around in her seat and looked at the dark blue mech, "And what does a handsome figure like _you_ do for fun?" She asked him.

Rewind would have blushed if he could at the handsome comment. "I search for knowledge. How long does it take light from the sun to reach the earth?" He asked the couple.

"Is it like 7 minutes?" He answered.

"Approximately 8 minutes and 18 seconds." He corrected his new friend. "Try this one. How many flowers are in the design stamped on each side of an Oreo cookie?" He waited to see if they had an answer. After a few moments the two gave up. "Twelve. Each has four petals."

Kent and Melina looked at each other and smiled. "This is fun, gives us another one." She told him.

"Another question." He thought. Rewind loved playing these trivia games, though some of his friends got sick of them right away. "How many times a day must you take medication if your prescription reads "q.i.d."?"

"Four." Melina answered simply and smiled as Rewind was stopped in mid-rant realizing she was right. "I am a nurse after all." She laughed.

"Boy, remind me never to play you in Trivial Pursuit." Kent told the two with a small laugh.

Rewind was intrigued, "What is that?" He asked.

"It's a board game we sometimes play; it comes with a box full of trivia questions like the ones you're asking. When we get you back remind me and I will teach you to play." He said.

Rewind mood picked up, "I would like that Kent. Thank you." He turned back around and just thought about the idea of a game full of trivia. Though he didn't see what was closing in behind the car.

Kent did though. After checking his review mirrors he noticed two jets closing in and he remembered at the house where they got a bit freaked at the sound of them. "Um Rewind? Those seekers you were running from. They weren't by chance a red jet and a white jet?" He asked slowly speeding up.

The question brought Rewind out of his dream for a moment. "Why yes but how do…" He then saw out the rear windshield the two seekers closing in. He quickly turned his head. "Drive as fast as you can now."

"Guys, wait we don't even know if…" Melina was able to finish her sentence as a blast of purple laser fire exploded next to the car, causing Kent to turn it swiftly and press on the gas.

The sudden commotion caused Eject to awake from his 'nap' "The pit, what inning are we in?" He asked confused.

"Our last if we don't do something." Rewind told his long time friend pulling out his gun from his space-pocket. Eject looked back and quickly followed suite. He was suddenly pushed down, "Everyone Down!" He yelled.

Thrust flew almost inches away from the car, the sound of his engines breaking the cars glass. Kent grabbed Melina and ducked when told by Rewind. They were lucky and only scratched up a bit.

Rewind and Eject quickly popped back up and began to fire on the seeker as he flew away. They ducked again as Ramjet made pass and firing on the four. Kent did his best to swerve the car as not to get hit by the laser shots. The Autobots fired on him only to fall over as Kent dodged a concussion bomb that Thrust dropped in front of them on the road.

Ramjet joined Thrust in the air, "This is great we get bust up these two and two humans at the same time." Ramjet laughed. "Soundwave doesn't know what he is missing."

"This isn't working! We are going to be slag if this keeps up." Rewind yelled taking a few well aimed shots at the Deceptions.

Eject agreed and then snapped his fingers. "It's 2 on 2, we need to make it 1 on 2." He said before giving his friend some baseball hand signals and pointed to the roof. "Kent kept dodging those two."

Melina looked up, "What are those two doing?" She asked.

"Either Ejects got a plan, or he just told Rewind to steal second base. Hang on!" Kent yelled taking a few more quick zigzags to avoid Thrust from hitting him.

Eject climbed on to the roof and began to fire at Thrust left wing. Melina watched and leaned her head out, "Would you stop missing him already!" she yelled at the bot.

"Why, would I want to do that?" He returned and smiled back at the girl. He then turned to continue firing.

Thrust kept moving to avoid getting his wing clipped by the blast. Not knowing he wasn't in danger from been hit, his movement though brought him closer to Ramjet. "Watch where you're flying Thrust!" He yelled over to his partner.

It was how ever too late. As Thrust moved not to be hit and Ramjet concerned about getting hit by Thrust either of them saw Rewind take aim with his adhesion rifles and blasted the two jets with his metal-bounding glue. The glue bonded them together on their wings.

"You think some glue is going to stop me!?" Ramjet yelled at them.

"No, but this might." Eject added and aimed his electric overload rifles at the seeker and fired. "The kick is up!" Ramjet tried to move out of the way, but Thrust was going in the opposite direction which caused them to not move any where. The blast nailed the white jet square in the chest. "And it's good!" Eject put his hands up in the field goal position.

Ramjet's engines started to sputter and then all out fail. With the extra weight there was no way Thrust could stay air born and instead crashed into the ground behind the car as the Autobots and humans sped away as fast as they could.

Eject carefully climbed back into the back of Kent's care met with a hug from Melina and then a slight push. "Mind letting us in when you're going to do a stunt like that next time." She yelled at him.

"Hey personal foul, I did. The hand signals?" He told the girl who just shook her head at the response. "What?"

Rewind went over and placed a hand on Kent's shoulder, "Mighty good driving there."

"Yeah thanks, guess you learn some new things we people are trying to kill you." He joked but weakly. Rewind could tell that this attack might have done more damage that just some broken glass and cuts. "I think I am going to slow back down. They aren't coming after us for a while."

Rewind looked out the back window. "No, _they _won't." He said sitting down in his spot again and pulling out his com-link. "Where is Wheeljack when you need him?" He whispered and returned to his work.

_Back With Soundwave…_

Soundwave was still looking to see if the Autobots tried to contact their base yet. He began to suspect they couldn't. This would mean the Autobots still don't know about the stockpiles. As he was going over this information the computer picked up a transmission from Thrust.

"Soundwave….this is…Thrust." The voice of the seeker came over the computer, in obvious pain.

Soundwave pushed a button and responded, "What is the situation?" Not caring that he sounded hurt.

"Ramjet is down and out; I am uhhhh, too wounded to follow the Autobots." Thrust told him. Leaving out the part he is glued to his partner at the moment and couldn't transform. "Request a pick up for us…I mean Ramjet."

Soundwave stared at the computer screen and then turned off the link between him and Thrust. He typed on a few button and suddenly Megatron's face appeared on screen. "Status report Soundwave."

"Thrust and Ramjet failed. Rumble and Frenzy are waiting to strike." Soundwave responded quickly and honestly. "Suggest starting moving stock piles if Autobots receive information." He then said to his leader. If it had been anyone else Megatron would have dismissed such an idea, but Soundwave was rarely wrong in his calculations.

"I will get the Constructicons to start working on that. But, Soundwave I want these Autobot spies termination do you understand? No more failures." He said then swiftly broke the link.

"As you command Megatron." Soundwave responded, even though he was no longer talking to him. He typed a few more times. "Rumble, Frenzy targets heading I your direction. Eliminate on site."

_To be contained…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Road Trip**_

_Chapter 3_

_The Ark_

Blaster sat at his station doing his job of communications for the Autobots as he does any other day. But, today he was worried and everyone in the control room could see it. Hours have past since Rewind and Eject were supposed to report in. At first he thought that they had to go to radio silence because of Decepticons in the area. Though, when he later found out that Telatran-1 was unable to locate them, he knew something was wrong. He had asked Optimus Prime to go out and look for them himself, they were his partners. Prime couldn't let him go though, as much as he wanted to. Decpticon activity had picked up and Blaster was the only one that could communicate to the patrols on where to go. So he sat quietly waiting and hoping for any signs of his friends.

"Any word Blaster?" came the all too familiar voice of the Autobot leader.

Blaster looked up at Optimus and shook his head. "Nothing yet Optimus, been trying to contact them with no luck." He told Prime with out his usual cheer he almost never loses.

Prime placed his hand on the shoulder of one of his most trusted comrades and friend. "Keep trying, in the mean time I am going to send out the Aerialbots to the last known location." He stated, "It is not like them to vanish on a mission."

"Prime…" Blaster started looking up and his leader and friend then down. "You don't think…"

"No, Blaster. If I know your partners they are doing just fine." He said with confidence behind his voice.

_Somewhere on the open road_

Rewind had gone into a recharge mode about a half-hour after the attack by Ramjet and Thrust. He was feeling a bit run down and thought it was a good idea. He began to wake up and realized that he was no longer moving. Sitting up in the back end of Kent's car he saw that he was also alone. Confused he looked out the now glass-less windows and saw they had stopped at a truck stop with a dinner and gas station. He moved to get out of the car and at the same time run a diagnostic on his system.

"Look whose up." Kent said from the side of the car. Some of the glass had cut his rear tire and was leaking for awhile. He figured best to change it here and get something to eat as well.

"How long was I out?" Rewind asks walking over to his friend.

"About two hours, you feel any better." Kent told him taking off the bad tire and looking at the cuts on them.

Rewind did feel better. His computer told him he was leaking energon for a while. Luckily the leak was small and was easily fixed. He figured that is how the two seekers were able to find them. "Yeah, thanks. Where's Melina and Eject?"

"Melina is getting us something to eat. Eject was joining her, but as soon as I saw him enter the dinner he suddenly made a b-line for a radio in there." He told Rewind, "Mind handing me the tire iron there?"

Rewind picked up the iron and handed it over. "Must be a game on, that's the only explanation." He said and watched Kent replace the tire. "Um Kent, how are you feeling?"

Kent put on the bolt, "Better." He said tighten it. "I was a bit freaked out after the attack, to be honest with you. But, after talking with Melina for a bit I got my nerves under control." He placed on another bolt and tightened it.

"That's good and what about Melina?" He continued his questions.

Kent laughed a bit, "Are you kidding? She is having the time of her life. You should have heard the things she said about those jets when you were asleep." He told Rewind and tried to finish the last bolt.

Rewind nodded, "You know you two have done a lot for us. Eject and I could go on and you two could be…" Rewind didn't get a chance to finish.

"No way, I said we are taking you on a road trip, which means no body leaves until we reach our destination." Kent said firmly pointing the tire iron at the Autobot. "Now do me a favor and tighten this last bolt for me."

Rewind was stunned speechless. _'Humans sure are brave.'_ He thought and reached for the tire iron and with a simple push tightened the last bolt into place. He gave the iron back to Kent. "There you go."

"Thanks." He said patting Rewind on the shoulder. He turned and looked at his car. No more glass, shot up, burnt, but still running. "I don't think my insurance will cover me for this." He said.

"Don't worry about it, when we get to the Ark I will ask Wheeljack to see if he could fix it up a bit." Rewind offered. "Though it may…….blow up."

Kent quickly looked over. "Wait what?"

Rewind never got a chance to explain himself as the sounds of arguing brought there attention towards the diner.

"You promise?" Eject asked, not for the first time.

Melina placed a hand on her head, "For the last time yes. Now will you shut up about it." A few Spanish words followed but the Autobot clearly missed them. "Hey sweetie, fix the tire?" She asked.

"Good as new, should be able to get us there. Don't forget it's your turn to drive." Kent answered and cleaned himself with a rag he brought along.

"I just hoped you didn't forget." She said moving over and kissed his cheek. "Got you a burger if that's all right?" She asked but knew the answer any way.

"See that Rewind, we take out two Cons' and get a dirty look. He fixes a tier and gets a kiss and something to eat." Eject told his partner he then turned back and jumped a bit when he saw Melina giving him an evil eye.

Rewind tried to hide his laugh, "So what's the score?" He then asked.

With out hesitation Eject perked back up and said, "San Diego 7, Arizona 5, Top of the 6th, Arizona up to bat, one out, one runner on base." He paused then remembered. "Oh yeah, I call shotgun."

Kent nearly choked on his burger. He looked up at the cassette shocked.

"Melina said if I beat you to calling shot gun I can listen to the game on your radio." He explained, "Though why is the passenger seat called a shotgun?" he then asked Rewind, thinking he would know.

"It's a term that alludes to the armed defender of a stagecoach who sat beside the driver to protect against marauders and bandits back in western times." Rewind answered proudly.

"You know Rewind; you need to get out more." Eject responded which made Rewind a bit annoyed as he proud moment was just ruined by his partner.

Kent looked over to Melina who just laughed a little bit. He turned back to the Autobots and shook his head. "Looks like you and me in the back Rewind." Eject didn't waste any time and quickly rushed over to the passenger side and got in. Rewind and Kent climbed into the back. With the engine starting the group was off again.

_Meanwhile several miles back…_

Sliverbolt had landed on the stretch of highway that had turned into a battle ground just merely two and a half hours ago. After he searched the area for any signs of the cassettes he checked in with Blaster, "Sliverbolt to Blaster do you copy?"

"Clear as the sky Sliver, you find anything?" He asked hopeful.

"There was some fighting here that is for sure; I didn't find Eject or Rewind though. I have sent Skydive and Slingshot south-east to continue looking. Air Raid and Fireflight are following the highway north-west. If they are anywhere along here we will find them." He told over his com-link.

"All right, keep us updated if you find anything, also be careful the Decepticons could still be in the area." Blaster suggested.

"I understand Sliverbolt ou…" He was about to sign off when his com-link beeped to inform him of another transmission. This time from Skydive, "Hold that thought Blaster. Sliverbolt here go ahead Skydive did you find them?"

The voice of Skydive came through clearly. "Not Rewind and Eject, but Slingshot and I are following Ramjet and Thrust. They are in some bad shape and get this. They are glued together."

This brought a smile to Sliverbolt, "Skydive, you and Slingshot return to my location." He quickly switched to the other two Aerialbot. "Air Raid, Fireflight hold your position and wait for us." He then quickly switched back to Blaster, "You get that Blaster."

"Sure did Sliver my man. That sounds like the work of Eject. I'd bet my music collection on it." Blaster said with renewed energy behind his voice. It was like a sign from Primus, his friends were ok.

"Agreed." Laughed Sliverbolt, "It looks like they are trying to head back to base. They might be wounded which is way there com-links don't work. Not sure what kind of head start they have but we should be able to catch up to them. Sliverbolt out."

This was great news for Blaster and the rest of the Autobots as two of their friends were about to rejoin them. And with them information that can halt any attack Megatron might be planning. Unknown to them though Soundwave had been listing to the entire conversation between the commutations officer and the Aerialbot leader. He transformed out of his Tape Deck and moved to the cave entrance and flew off.

"Rumble, Frenzy, This is Soundwave. Change of plans, move up attack. They are not to make it to the Autobot base alive." He sent to his cassettes. Who received the orders and gleefully accepted.

_10 minutes later…_

"What a game tied and could go to extra innings. I love it." Exclaimed a happy Eject as he listened to the game.

The other just smiled at Eject love for the sport and well sports in general. Suddenly the car began to shake a little bit. Nothing bad at first, then suddenly it shook more and more. Outside two huge cracks appeared in the road and headed for the car. Melina tried her best to avoid them but one tire slipped in and sent the car into a violent roll over. It rolled for several feet before coming to a stop on its side.

Rumble and Frenzy walked up arms transformed into their pile drivers. They transformed them back to normal and pulled off there pistols from their backs. "Hope you enjoyed your trip Autobots." Frenzy yelled.

"Because it just ended!"

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Road Trip**_

_Chapter 4_

Rumble and Frenzy stared at the undercarriage of the SUV that lay before them. Just a few moments ago they used their powerful pile drivers to cause two cracks in the road and caused the car to roll. They both knew even with a crash like that the Autobot cassettes were still alive. "Come on out Autobrats." Rumble said pointing his pistol at the car.

Suddenly from the rear orange bursts of energy shot out at the two Deceptions causing them to back up is surprises. They looked over just in time to see Rewind holding his gun in one hand and an injured Kent in the other. They retuned fire, luckily the two got behind the car.

"Ahh, my leg." Winced Kent as Rewind placed him down. He looked at his jeans and noticed the large red stain was now there. In the crash it was deeply cut by some loose metal as they rolled. Rewind had the grabbed him though in hopes keeping him as unharmed as possible

Rewind went back to the edge of the car and turned to fire, trying to keep to two twin cassettes at bay. _"How did they know where we were? My leak was fixed."_ He asked himself. He quickly ducked back down as several blast rattled the car.

"Oh no Melina, where is she?" Kent asked ignoring his wounds for a second. He went to crawl towards the front of the car. She was driving he remembered. Suddenly he stopped as someone pounded a huge dent on the cars roof. Then it stopped, Kent watched as sudden orange laser shot out of the roof and then a metal hand punched a hole through it. Then a human woman crawled through it. "Melina!" Kent exclaimed glad she was alive and relatively unharmed.

Melina looked over and ran at Kent and then had to quickly duck as more laser fire was shot at them. She ran over and hugged him and suddenly pulled back seeing the cut. "Oh my God you're hurt."

"Yeah but what about you? Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes airbags and a little Autobot help." She told him turning back as Eject climbed out of the car and quickly took up position at his side and started to fire as well.

"Oh man flag on the play." He said seeing his rivals of Rumble and Frenzy on the road in front of him. He took some shots only to duck back as the fired at him as well. He looked over to Rewind on the other side. "Any ideas?" He yelled over.

Rewind turned and fired a few more times before ducking back. He looked over, "You're the one with the game plans. I should be asking you." He returned. They both shrugged and then returned fire.

Melina had gone back into the care and returned to Kent's side with a first aid kit. He looked down and the kit, "I don't remember backing that?"

"You never do, I have to now hold still." She commanded and placed her hand close to the wound. "This hurt?" She asked receiving a shake of the head. Then she moved down a bit more and asked again with the same result. She moved closer and asked.

"Yes yes, that hurts!" Kent yelled as a wave of pain hit him from that spot.

"Ok, good new it's not broken, bad news you need that stitched up and we can't do that here." She looked up at the two Autobots doing there best to fight, but she wondered how long they could keep it up. She opened the first aid kit and pulled out some gauze and pads. She began to tape up Kent's leg. "This will have to do for now."

Rewind ducked back and looked to Kent and Melina. He cursed himself seeing his friend hurt. He looked to Eject who ducked back, following Rewind's gaze he came to the same conclusion, they needed to get out and get out fast. He put his hands up and used his baseball signals again to Rewind. He nodded to and turned back and fired, while taking out his adhesion rifle. Eject did the same pulling out his overload rifle.

Kent caught wind of what they were doing. He remembered it from the first attack. "They are going to try the same play."

Melina looked up as she finished the wrapping. "What?"

Rewind and Eject fired at the legs of Rumble and Frenzy trying to get them close together. Same thing they did with Ramjet and Thrust. This should be easier though as the Autobots had cover and the Decepticons didn't.

The plan was working shot by shot Rumble and Frenzy were getting closer and closer. Eject leaned out from his hiding spot and took aim, "Just a little closer." But, that was a mistake, he made himself too visible and Frenzy let him know it. Frenzy quickly aimed his pistol and fired at the light blue cassette nailing him in the shoulder. "Ahhh!" He screamed falling over grabbing at his shoulder.

"Eject!" Rewind yelled. He then quickly ducked back as Rumble let loose a barrage of fire at him.

Melina rushed over to the mech and with all her strength pulled him in so Frenzy couldn't finish the job. She rushed over and looked at Eject's shoulder. The damage was very bad as she could see circuitry and some liquids leaking out of the wound. "Oh Eject." She whispered.

Eject looked up and smiled at Melina, "Hey don't feat. I have been tackled worse." He said and groaned and lifted himself up and leaned against the car's hood. He felt the pain from his shoulder and winced. "Ok, maybe I haven't."

They were in for it now. Rewind couldn't hold them off forever, not by himself as least. He looked back to the group gathered around Eject. He turned back and tried to fire his rifle, but the Decpticons dodged it easily. He ducked back, "Slag it!" He yelled.

Rumble and Frenzy smiled at each other, "Too easy, to think Thrust and Ramjet had trouble." Rumble told his twin.

"Yeah I say we finish this now." Frenzy replied and pointed to the fuel tank on the car in front of them. He pulled his pistol up and took careful aim, only to have it smacked down by Rumble. "Hey why did ya do that for?!"

"Because, don't you want some fun with this?" He asked smiling evilly.

Rewind looked back, '_They stopped firing, that can't be good.' _He thought. He quickly rushed over to the other three. "We need to move now." He told them.

"Eject and Kent and in no condition to go any where Rewind." Melina told him.

Rewind mind raced trying to think of some plan, some kind of out in this situation. He didn't get enough time as he felt the ground begin to shake a bit. His visor darted down to see a large crack start to appear close to where Kent lay. Rewind quickly grabbed him and pulled him to safety as the crack pulled apart into a pit. Almost big enough to shallow Kent's car.

"Rumble was using his pile drivers at almost full speed to spilt the team up. "Now, two for you and two for me." He told Frenzy.

Frenzy nodded, "Yeah…But I still wanna blow up the car." He pointed his pistol.

Rewind had walked back to the rear end of the car with Kent limping behind him. He saw what Frenzy was doing. He grabbed Kent and yelled at the other two, "Move now!"

Eject was just getting back to his feet when Frenzy fired off a shot to the fuel tank. He instantly covered Melina and shields her from the blast, take all the force. The SUV exploded in a red and orange fire ball sending metal and shrapnel all over the area. The blast knocked Rewind and Kent over to the side of the road and into a ditch.

"Hey!" Rumble yelled and pushed his twin. "I thought we were going to do this my way!"

"Your way was too slow, now the job is done and Megatron is going to reward me for this." He told Rumble.

"Why you little…" He then stopped as he thought he saw movement on the side of the road. "Ha! You missed those two, looks like I gotta finish this myself." He said pushing his twin again.

"Ah whatever slag head." Frenzy said as he walked over to where Kent's car once stood. As he moved closer he thought he her some one on the other side of the smoke. He walked over and saw Melina had survived the blast thanks to Eject and was trying to pull him away with little luck. Eject was in bad shape, from his shoulder wound, his back was burned from the fire.

Frenzy just smiled and walked over, Melina ran in between him and Eject. "You stay away."

"Stuff it meat-bag." He calmly said and pushed her to the side.

"¡Usted excedente grande crecido, feo, excusa de los pobres para un horno de la tostadora!" _(Translation: You big over grown, ugly, poor excuse for a toaster oven!) _She yelled at him.

Frenzy stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What did you call me?" He asked knowing it wasn't something he didn't like.

"I think she called you a toaster oven." Eject said standing up behind Frenzy, and when Frenzy turned around Eject nailed his jaw with a large cross, knocking the cassette down. He looked to Melina. "I watch futball too you know." He said.

On the other side of the now small canyon, Rumble walked over to the ditch that Rewind and Kent had fallen into after the explosion. He had his pistol at the ready and jumped in. Rewind stood in front of him his gun drawn as well.

"Where's your human friend Auto-nerd?" Rumble asked not really caring.

"He's safe." Was Rewind only replay.

The two stared at each other each with their hands on their weapons wondering which was going to try and pull the trigger first. Red visor staring into red visor, their hands twitched and then suddenly two beams shot out from each gun shooting the others out of their hands. They looked at their hands and back, they rushed each other and met in the middle in a test of strength.

"What can't you Autobot scum just die?!" Rumble grumbled.

"Sorry, don't have an answer for you Rumble." Rewind returned.

Back on the other side, Eject walked over to Melina, not noticing Frenzy getting back up from the shot to his jaw. Eject saw Melina's face almost yell 'look out' before he pushed her away. Eject turned and got caught in the side by a blast from Frenzy. The cassette took aim again, but Eject moved in and gave Frenzy another punch, followed up by another.

"Frenzy is taking a beating folks." Eject started in between his punches. "A right cross, body shot, Frenzy tries a jab only to get it blocked, Oh nice counter from the champion." It seemed like Eject was making short work of his long time rival. "And here comes the knock out!" He threw a punch, only to have it blocked.

Melina gasped when she saw Frenzy just get angry and punched the light blue mech in his newly injured side over and over again.

"Not so tough now are ya!" Frenzy taunted and punched Eject again and let him fall to the ground holding his side. He pulled his other pistol off his back; he wanted to end this fight now. As he was ready to just fire until rock hit his head, then another, then a piece of the car. He looked up annoyed more than hurt.

Melina was looking for anything to throw at Frenzy. He on the other hand stepped over Eject's body and towards Melina. "I was going to kill you second, but you just made me mad." He said pointing his pistol at her. He suddenly froze where he stood as something was pushed into his back.

Thanks to Melina small distraction Eject had a small window of opportunity to grab his overload rifle. He placed in Frenzy's back. Frenzy looked over his shoulder behind him to see Eject smile a bit. "Down goes Frenzy." He pulled the trigger and watched as Frenzy's body jerked a few times before his cerebro-circuitry shut down. Eject watched and Frenzy fell face first in front of him before collapsing back to his knees.

Melina quickly rushed over to him. "Eject." She said keeping him stable and not falling over. Even though she has had any real medical training on Transformers she could tell he was not doing well at all.

Back with Rewind and Rumble it wasn't going well either. Rewind's energy was low and Rumble was fresh. Rumble had pushed Rewind to one of his knees before kicking him in his chest and knocking him to the ground with a hammer blow. "I am going to enjoy this." Rumble said transforming his arms into pile drivers. "Enjoy your trip to the pit."

"Not today!" Kent yelled from behind Rumble and smashed the cassette's head with a large stick he found on the ground. The club-like stick shattered on impact of Rumble's head causing the mech to stumble a bit.

Rewind moved up and sent an uppercut to Rumble as he fell forward a bit. The double attack was just powerful enough to send the cassette into a temporary state of unconsciousness. Kent walked over and stood next to Rewind and tossed what was left of his stick away. "I am honestly surprised that worked." He admitted.

"Speak softly and carry a big stick." Rewind told him, "Who said it?" He then asked.

"Theodore Roosevelt." Kent responded and then waved his hand. "We need to check on Melina and Eject."

Rewind helped Kent out of the deep ditch and looked up to see Melina holding Eject. She quickly waved her hands for them to come over. Rewind ran over and Kent moved as fast as he could with his injury.

"How is he?" Rewind asked kneeling down next to his friend and looked over the damage.

"Not good he needs help and we are too far away from anything." She told him tears welding up in her eyes a bit.

Eject looked over to Rewind, "Just leave me then, get the information to the Ark. That is what's important." He said weakly.

Rewind shook his head, "First you didn't want to be left behind now you do. Sorry we just can never seem to agree do we?" He told him. He was not about to leave his friend in this shape by himself. "We should move. Rumble and Frenzy won't be out for long."

"I don't think they are the problem anymore." Kent said as he watched a figure in the sky and land in front of the group.

"Soundwave." Rewind said starting up at the Decepticon that towered over them. Soundwave pulled out his gun and took aim at the four. Rewind bravely stepped in front of the group planning on fighting him by himself. "Get out of here." He told them.

"No way." Kent said limping up next to him.

Soundwave didn't care for this heroic non-sense and just took aim and was about to fire and end all of this when a steak of orange energy just missed him. The group looked up at five planes coming from above.

"Stand down Soundwave or my next shot won't miss." Yelled Silverbolt to the officer as he transformed and landed on the ground.

Soundwave knew he was out gunned and if fought had no real chance of survival. He pushed a button on his shoulder opening up his chest. "Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Operation; Cover." He said as two metal cassettes, one red, one yellow, shot out from his chest and transformed into bird looking creatures and engaged the Aerialbots. In the confusion he ran over and picked up both Rumble and Frenzy before taking off. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw broke off the attack and followed their leader.

"There're getting away, request permission to follow." Fireflight asked already looking to catch up to the retreating Decepticons.

"Negative Fireflight, we have wounded down here. Return at once." Silverbolt order and walked over and kneeled down at the group.

"I'm I glad to see you Bolt." Rewind said looking up. "Eject is in bad shape we need to get him back to base now. I will explain the whole thing on the way." He told the much larger Autobot who merely just nodded.

Silverbolt transformed and opened his door. "Best get on and strap in then." He told them. Rewind helped Eject to his feet and brought him aboard while Melina did the same with Kent. Once inside Silverbolt closed the door and started his engines. A sound of thunder clapped the air and he took off as fast as he could.

_Autobot Base…_

"Silverbolt to the Ark, Silverbolt to the Ark is anyone there?" Silverbolt's voice came over the radio.

Blaster quickly turned and typed on the console, "Blaster here, give me the news."

"We found Eject and Rewind about 46 miles away from base with two humans. They were under fire from Soundwave and his team. They managed to take out Rumble and Frenzy before we got there." Silverbolt told Blaster. Prime and Prowl walked up behind Blaster and listened to the conversation.

"What was Soundwave after?" Prime asked.

"Information that Rewind and Eject found, seems they found a hidden stock pile of weapons and energon outside of a small town. Rewind patched into the computer and has a list of other stockpiles. I am sending it to you now." Silverbolt told them.

The computer screen next to Blaster turned on as the list was sent to Telatran-1. Prowl began to read it. He turned to Prime, "I will start getting teams together and get to these stock piles before Megatron has them moved."

Prime nodded to his second in command he then turned to the radio and Blaster. "What are the conditions of Rewind and Eject?" Prime asked.

"Rewind has some minor wounds, but Eject is in bad shape and barely functioning. Our ETA is three minutes." Silverbolt responded.

"I will have Ratchet meet you out front." Prime said he pressed a button and the intercom system came on. "This is Optimus Prime; we are going to alert status until future notice. Be ready to receive orders." He turned off the intercom.

Blaster typed and the screen switched to Ratchet. "We've got incoming wounded, Eject and Rewind. We need you to meet Silverbolt out front." Ratchet nodded and the link was cut. Blaster then looked to Prime.

Prime could clearly see the worry in the face of his officer and nodded his head saying he could go. Blaster quickly got up and ran from the control room towards the main entrance. A few moments later he was passed by Ratchet and First Aid in vehicle modes. Suddenly a blue sports car pulled along side.

"You never are going to make it like that hop in." Tracks told his friend as he opened the door.

"I owe you one Tracks buddy." He said jumping and Transforming into his tape deck, once inside Tracks sped up to catch up with the two medics in front of him. The base began to almost rumble like a small earthquake as Autobots moved from location to location receiving orders and moving out. The four Autobots reached the main entrance the same time Silverbolt landed.

Tracks and Blaster transformed as soon as they reached outside. Blaster quickly rushed to Silverbolt as he saw his friends hurting and trying to get down the stairs. "Easy boys you had a rough day."

"We do good coach?" Eject asked showing signs of too much energon loss.

"I couldn't ask for better players." Blaster told him. He helped them both into the back end of Ratchet. Blaster turned around to see two human, one male and female reach First Aid.

"Blaster, I have been order out, are you ok?" Tracks asked walking up to him.

"I will be, do this for me. If you find Soundwave out there get him a shot from me." He told him. Tracks nodded and transformed heading out to meet up with Bluesteak. Blaster ran up to First Aid. "Room for one more?" He asked.

"I am only taking you as far as the outside the repair bay Blaster you know Ratchet's rules." First Aid told him.

Blaster transformed and picked up by Melina as she got in. "You must be the humans he have heard about." Blaster said to them.

"Names Melina, that's Kent." Melina responded and then pointed to Kent lying down.

"What were you doing with Rewind and Eject?" Blaster asked. Melina went into the story of Rewind and Eject finding them, then the first attack, and the road trip as a whole.

When Blaster asked about Kent's injury she then told him about the attack by Rumble and Frenzy. She then got to the point where she was explaining the attack by Frenzy on the car. "He saved my life, is he going to be ok?" She asked with some tears forming.

"Listen they are both tough little bots. And we have got the best two medics this side of Cybertron. They are going to be fine." Blaster told her.

First Aid came to a stop, "Ok you two out." He said. Blaster complied and transformed out. Melina on the other hand didn't.

"Oh no, I am not leaving him." She said.

"Look only Medics are allowed in the repair bay right now you need to…" Before he could finish Melina brusted in.

"Listen I didn't go through all those years at medical school to get shafted when my boyfriend needs medical attention. I go in with him and that is finale." She said and finished with a huff.

"Ratchet is going to kill me." First Aid whispered and drove into the repair bay. A few second later Blaster clearly heard Ratchet's familiar yells, only this time he heard Melina answer him back almost as loud and assertive and with some added Spanish for good measure. Then silence, First Aid then popped his head out to Blaster, "Wow, she's good." And quickly went back in.

_Some time later…_

Blaster wasn't sure how much time had passed since getting to the repair bay. He just knew that both Melina and Kent walked through not long after going in. Once she was done with the stitches to his leg Ratchet all but pushed them out the door. The three waited for any news from inside.

Prowl then walked by the repair bay to see how things were going. "Any news yet?"

"Nothing yet, how's the hunting going?" He asked about the stock piles.

"Megatron was able to move some, but we were able to find and capture at least Seventy percent of the stockpiles and the items in it." He told Blaster and then looked down to the humans. "We have you to thank for it."

"All in a days work." Kent told him, before getting lightly elbowed in his side from Melina.

The doors to the repair bay opened and out walked Ratchet, then First Aid, and Rewind. Upon seeing him Melina and over and gave the cassette a hug. "Rewind you're ok. Where's Eject?"

"Eject is doing just fine, we are going to keep him here, just to keep an eye on him at the moment. He is recovering well, your lucky you arrived when you did. He was in some bad shape and lost a lot of energon." Ratchet explained to the group. "You may _now _come and see him."

Blaster, Kent, and Melina walked in and over to the berth that Eject was laying on. Blaster kindly lifted the humans up onto it to see their friend. Melina ran over to him and gave him a hug as well.

"So did we win?" He asked and looked to Blaster.

"We crushed'em." He replied.

"Indeed you did," Came a voice from the door way. Optimus Prime seemed to always known when to enter the repair bay to visit his recovering friends. He walked over to the berth. He looked over the group, even though his face was covered with a shield they could tell he was smiling. "Good to see you two back." He told them.

"Good to be back coach." Eject returned. Rewind just nodded.

Prime then scanned over to the two humans. "I should thank you two as well for returning our friends to us. Please stay with awhile until you are healed." Prime told them.

Kent was in awe of the massive Autobot leader before him. He had seen him on the news but to be in his presence was just breath taking. Melina smiled, "It was no problem sir. We will take you up on that offer." She finally spoke up.

"All right, visiting time is over, Eject needs some rest." Ratchet finally broke in. "I got some other wounded coming in and this placed needs to be cleared. I will let you guys see him a bit later."

They all nodded, Melina went over and gave Eject another hug and Kent shook his hand. Blaster helped the human friends down. Prowl waited for Eject outside, he knew they just had a bad day but he still had his duties.

"Rewind, I am going to need you for debriefing." Prowl told the cassette.

"Yes sir Prowl. I will catch up with you two later." Rewind told them and walked off.

Blaster then showed the humans to a room for them to stay. The Autobots in fact had added 'guest' rooms for friend of Spike if they stopped by. Kent limbed over to the bed and sat down. Melina walked over and sat down next to him. "So what do you think?"

"Best road trip ever." He commented and lay down to get some rest himself.

_Note: I would like to thank everyone for reading this little fiction of mine. This has turned out to be my most successful one to date, thanks everyone._


End file.
